


The wrong words seem to rhyme

by Gypsywriter135



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek is a sap, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Stiles worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywriter135/pseuds/Gypsywriter135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia was surprised when Derek, of all people, showed up in her office.</p>
<p>“I need your help…”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think Derek is going to break up with me...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wrong words seem to rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic! It takes place 6 years after Scott is bitten, which makes Stiles 22 and Derek 30 (I think?). The pack all graduated and Stiles is in his last year of college.
> 
> Not beta-read, so bare with me...

Lydia was surprised when Derek, of all people, showed up in her office, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. She wasn’t surprised when he growled at the joke she made and threw himself down in the big, plush chair sitting in front of her desk. And she honestly thought that she had entered a parallel world (stranger things had happened) when Derek “Mister-Big Bad-Alpha-Who-Doesn’t-Trust-Anyone-Let-Me-Glare-At-You–And-Brood-In-A-Corner” Hale looked up and asked her the one thing she never thought she’d hear from him.

 

“I need your help…”

 

* * *

 

 

 “I think Derek is going to break up with me.”

 

Scott and Allison froze and snapped their heads to stare at Stiles where he sat across the table from them. Their friend was idly going through the huge book on mythical creatures in front of him, and it didn’t seem any different than usual, but the tension radiating off him spoke volumes.

 

“What gave you that idea?” Allison asked, raising her eyebrows.

 

Stiles fidgeted in his seat and fiddled with his hoodie string. “It’s just…”

 

“Did he say anything?” Scott prompted when Stiles trailed off.

 

A shake of the head. “No…” he said uncertainly.

 

Dawning appeared on Allison’s face. “Was it something he _didn’t_ say?”

 

“He’s been acting weird ever since…”

 

Allison and Scott exchanged a look as Stiles continued to leave his sentences trailing off into nothing.

 

“Since…?” Isaac prompted, coming to sit down next to the human. When Stiles glared at him, he shrugged. “Werewolf hearing. I could hear you all the way over on the other side of the library.”

 

“I hate you sometimes,” Stiles groaned, letting his head fall forward to thump against the open book.

 

Isaac grinned. “So. You gonna explain why you think our fearless leader is dumping you?”

 

Scott kicked him under the table, causing him to yelp and jump, hitting his knee against the underside of the table. The top jerked slightly and Stiles’ head snapped up as it smashed the book into his face and made him bite his tongue.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Scott babbled, scrambling to catch the falling pens and pencils as they rolled off the table. Allison snickered.

 

“I’m billing you this hospital bill,” Stiles said, trying to talk around his pulsing tongue. He kept working his mouth open and closed. “I think I bit my tongue off.”

 

“You’re fine,” Allison chuckled. “Besides, I think poor Isaac got the brunt of that attack.”

 

Said werewolf looked up from the ground, where he was helping Scott pick up things and gave Stiles a wounded look.

 

“Oh my God,” Stiles groaned. “Stop. Enough. You’re fine. You probably already healed that tiny scrape while I’m gonna have to suffer a lifetime of learning how to swallow without a tongue.”

 

“You won’t be able to talk, so that’s a plus,” Scott grinned.

 

Stiles made a silent motion of being stabbed in the heart. “You’re no longer my favorite werewolf. Isaac, would you like to take his place?”

 

Scott gave his best friend a pitiful look and let out a soft whine. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Oh my God, okay, you’re forgiven. Just stop with the puppy eyes.”

 

“I though Derek was your favorite?” Allison asked, a knowing smile on her face. Scott and Isaac set the wayward supplies back on the table and took their seats. Isaac smirked.

 

“Ah, the topic of our original discussion,” Isaac said.

 

“I’m never talking to any of you ever again,” Stiles replied. “In fact, let’s just pretend that I never brought it up. It was all just a misunderstanding and I’m sure that nothing will happen.”

 

“No, seriously,” Scott said. “Why do you think Derek’s gonna break up with you?”

 

“He adores you,” Allison agreed.

 

“You make him happy.” Isaac chimed.

 

Stiles bit his lip, scrubbing a hand through his hair. He’d let it grow since last year, no longer his signature buzz cut from high school. “I just…” he started, then stopped. “He’s been acting off since…” he paused, obviously not wanting to share this particular part. “Since last month,” he concluded after a moment.

 

Scott and Isaac exchanged looks, while Allison shrugged.

 

“I haven’t seen him acting strange,” she said. “Yesterday, he even cracked a smile when Erica smashed Jackson’s face in the ground during training.”

 

“He deserved it,” Scott argued. “He was being a jackass.”

 

“When _isn’t_ Jackson being a jackass?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“True,” Isaac conceded. “But Allison’s right. He’s been fine at home. And I’d have felt any distress that he’d experience. He’s been all sunshine and rainbows for weeks.”

 

“Or at least as sunshine-y and rainbow-y as _Derek_ can be,” Allison smiled.

 

“What makes you think there’s something wrong?” Scott asked.

 

Stiles swallowed, and the two werewolves instantly picked up on the embarrassment rolling off him. He coughed slightly before clearing his throat and splaying his hands over the table on either side of his book, fingers twitching slightly.

 

“Well… it’s been…” he gave a little cough as a blush slowly rose to his cheeks, “it’s been quite some time since we’ve… you know…” He waved a hand in the air and frowned as Allison, Isaac, and Scott stared at him. He saw the moment it dawned on them what he was referring to.

 

Allison had the decency to blush, while the two werewolves gagged slightly and made disgusted faces.

 

“TMI, dude,” Scott sniffed, looking as if he had just sucked on a lemon. Beside him, Isaac nodded, scrunching his nose.

 

“You asked!” Stiles huffed, moving his hands and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

The table was silent for a few minutes before Stiles squirmed and flipped his book shut with a sigh. “It’s not just that,” he added. “He’s been avoiding me, too. He won’t answer my tests or calls. Whenever I bring dinner for you guys, he’ll sneak off with it. He won’t sit next to me when we watch movies, he stopped coming to my apartment, and then the other day I caught him walking through town with _Lydia_ , when he told me that he had important things–he wouldn’t tell me what–to take care of when I asked if he wanted to go out for lunch…”

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Allison said. “You think Derek’s going to break up with you for _Lydia_?”

 

Stiles shrugged sheepishly. “I mean, why-”

 

“Last time I checked, Jackson and Lydia were happily married,” Isaac interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Werewolves mate for life, you know,” Scott agreed, looking lovingly at his own wife.

 

“Maybe he was thinking of Danny, instead,” Allison suggested, completely unfazed by Isaac’s growl. “I mean, I wouldn’t want to have to deal with Jackson’s wrath. He’d be more douche-y than normal.”

 

“Leave my boyfriend out of this,” Isaac warned.

 

“Well, Erica and Boyd are still taking their lover’s retreat thing or whatever it is that they said they were doing.”

 

“Oh my God, I hate you all,” Stiles glared. “You all suck at this. I’m leaving.” He made to stand up, but Isaac grabbed his arm and kept him sitting.

 

“We’re just joking, Stiles,” he said, frowning. “Trying to cheer you up.”

 

“It’s not working.”

 

Allison sighed, shaking her head. “Stiles, you _know_ that werewolves mate for life. Why do think that Derek’s different?”

 

“Because I’m not Derek’s mate!” Stiles hissed loudly. He got several stared from the people around them, but the four ignored them. They were used that after six years.

 

All Stiles got for his problems were three blank stares from his friends. He sighed, hand automatically going to his head. “Look… I’m just Derek’s boyfriend. We’ve talked about it and Derek… he’s not ready for that level of commitment yet. He’s still trying to get over the fire and since Kate….” Eyes slid apologetically to Allison before focusing on the table again. Stiles shook his head and stood up, grabbing the book and jamming it into his backpack. “He’s too afraid to let anyone else in like that.”

 

“Stiles…” Scott whined.

 

“I’ve got a meeting tonight on campus,” Stiles said, grabbing his keys from his pocket and turning towards the door. “Tell Derek that I’ll be at Friday’s pack meeting after my last final.”

 

The other three watched him leave, frowns on their faces.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles growled and threw his phone on his bed, bringing up a hand to chew at his thumb nail, glaring at the offending device.

 

No. His phone was perfectly innocent. There was no reason that he should treat his phone as such.

 

Derek, on the other hand.

 

It had been a full week since Stiles had finished school. He had graduated as top of his class, he got a nice, shiny diploma, and he was even going to the college in the city–only a thirty minute drive from home–to become a lawyer. Sure, it wasn’t Harvard, Stanford, or Yale, but he could get the same education here. _And_ he didn’t have to move too far from the pack, which was always a plus, especially with Allison due to have her baby in a few months.

 

And a certain werewolf boyfriend of his refused to answer Stiles. Hell, he had hardly seen Derek since graduation, and even then the Alpha had only stayed for a few minutes after the ceremony to give Stiles a kiss before he was disappearing to where ever. Stiles had been disappointed, hoping that he would have joined in the festivities; his father had taken him and the rest of the pack out for dinner in celebration. Stiles would have liked to shared that with Derek.

 

But noooo. Derek had to go and… do something else every time Stiles invited him to hang out. He would like to see his boyfriend, thank you very much.

 

He had seen him briefly at the pack meeting, but Derek had slipped out and disappeared five minutes in after they all realized that there was nothing of import to discuss. He hadn’t even come up to give Stiles a kiss or even welcome him back. Just evaporated into the night.

 

Sighing, Stiles fell back into his desk chair. Derek’s leather jacket, the one he had given Stiles when he was eighteen as a symbol of going steady, was draped neatly over the back of it. Stiles reached over his shoulder and grabbed the sleeve, bringing it up to his face and taking a whiff of it. Leather mixed with Derek’s aftershave filled his nose, instantly calming him. He sighed, letting the sleeve fall, and tapped a quick rhythm on his knee before he shot out of the chair and scrambled to the bed, fumbling with the phone. He hit the second speed dial button and held the phone up to his ear as he began pacing the length of his room.

 

Predictably, the phone rang twice before going to Derek’s voicemail.

 

“Look, Derek,” Stiles said, biting briefly on his knuckle. “Just… I don’t know why you’re avoiding me, but… I was thinking and if you’re hurt or something… at least let me know so that it’s one less thing that I have to worry about, okay? Because you might not care but I do and if you _are_ hurt and I didn’t know and something really bad, like death or something, happened to you then I don’t know what I’d do, okay? And… and if this has to do with… with that thing I said last month then… Look, just like… let me know you’re okay, okay? Please?”

 

Stiles pulled the phone away from his face and hit the “end” button. He stood staring at the phone for a long moment before he swore slightly and dialed the third contact in his speed dial.

 

“Scott?” he asked when his best friend answered the phone. He hardly waited for a response before he was grabbing Derek’s leather jacket and shrugging it on as he spoke. “Meet me at The Blue Moon in twenty minutes. I’m gonna need a ride home.” Stiles grabbed his keys and hung up without hearing Scott’s reply and stormed out his house. His father was pulling a double shift tonight, so he wouldn’t be home until later tomorrow morning.

 

Stiles needed a drink. He needed lots of drinks. He needed lots of drinks with lots of alcohol in them so that he could forget why in the world he was in love with a douche of a werewolf.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re full of evil,” Stiles groaned the next morning as he buried his face into his pillow to block out the light that Lydia was letting into his room. “I’m pretty sure that you could give Satan a run for his money. He might make you rule Hell once he sees how evil you really are.”

 

“I heard you had a good time last night,” was Lydia’s only response as she bustled around Stile’s room.

 

“Why are you talking?” Stiles mumbled. “Why am I talking? Let’s just all be quiet forever, yeah?”

 

“You couldn’t keep quiet if your life depended on it.”

 

“Watch me.”

 

Lydia pulled the covers off Stile’s body and stole his pillow. He hissed and curled into a ball, clutching at his head.

 

“Get up, we’ve got things to do, places to be, people to see.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Yes, you are.” The strawberry blonde placed a glass of water and a few pills next to Stiles’ bed.

 

Stiles flopped around a little before squinting at the clock. “Is it really six o’clock?” he asked.

 

“It is. Now hurry up and shower. Derek wants to meet at eight.”

 

This caught Stiles attention and he fought through the pain to raise his head, looking at Lydia. She was standing with her hands on her hips, looking at him expectantly.

 

“Derek actually wants to see me?” he asked.

 

“Why wouldn’t he?”

 

“Maybe because he’s been avoiding me for a month now,” Stiles scowled.

 

“He has his reasons.”

 

“Like sneaking around with you?”

 

Lydia blinked before her face darkened slightly. Stiles nodded. “Oh, I know. I know exactly how my boyfriend has been blowing me off to spend time with you.”

 

“I’m not sure I like what you’re implying,” Lydia said quietly, dangerously.

 

Stiles sneered. “Well I’m not sure I like what you’ve been doing. You were supposed to be my friend, Lydia.”

 

Lydia glared at him before she picked up the glass of water and threw its contents at a surprised Stiles.

 

“Fine,” she snarled. “Do whatever you want. See if I ever do either one of you a favor ever again.”

 

As she walked out of his room, slamming the door behind her, Stiles growled angrily and picked up his wet pillow, pulled it to his face, and let out a loud scream.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles refused to answer his father when the Sheriff came up to ask him what was wrong. He locked his window, and when his cell phone rang, he glanced it before scoffing.

 

“Tell Derek that if he wants to meet with me, to ask me himself,” he snapped, hanging up without waiting for a reply.

 

He blamed the hangover.

 

* * *

 

 

“We need to talk,” Derek said, and Stiles winced, really hoping Derek couldn’t tell that over the phone. “Get to my house as soon as you can.”

 

Stiles flung his phone across the room, trying to quell the nervous dread in his stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

_Stiles let out a soft grunt as Derek collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing hard. He couldn’t move even if he wanted, basking in the afterglow._

_“That was the best yet,” Stiles gulped, threading his fingers together with Derek’s. “We should do this more. I’m all on board for more.”_

_“You mean more than we already do?” Derek chuckled lightly against Stiles’ shoulder._

_Stiles nodded. The two were silent for a long while as they caught their breath. Derek pressed soft kisses against Stiles shoulder, and Stiles hummed sleepily in approval as Derek’s mouth slowly moved up towards his mouth._

_“I have class in the morning,” Stiles mumbled, eyes closed. He still tilted his neck to the side to allow Derek better access._

_“Hmmm…” Derek replied, kissing the side of Stiles mouth. “Skip it.”_

_“Can’t.”_

_Derek huffed, lazily kissing Stiles deeply before he rolled off and settled in behind him, curling around the younger man’s body protectively. Their hands remained intertwined as Derek threw an arm over Stiles’ waist and planted a soft kiss on the back of his neck._

_They were silent for a long time, Stiles hovering in that state just before sleep claimed him when he sighed contently._

_“What are you thinking about?” Derek asked quietly, nuzzling into his hair. He had never voiced it, but Stiles knew that the werewolf liked his hair longer._

_“’Bout how much I love you,” Stiles said, his brain already drifting to sleep._

_He wouldn’t register the way Derek tensed behind him, or the lack of response, until later. For the moment, he was perfectly fine with slipping into dreamland._

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles put his beloved Jeep in park in Derek’s driveway and sat back in his seat, turning off the engine, and looked up at the house.

 

A few years back, after the pack had graduated high school, Derek had decided that it was time to renovate the house (after much prodding from him and Peter, of course). So the summer before everyone went to college, or got married or whatever, they had all gathered together and fixed it up. It was now completely finished, and as the light of the waning moon (the full moon had been the previous night) shown above, a soft, friendly glow emanated from the windows. He could see movement inside, but that wasn’t unexpected; Isaac, Erica, and Boyd had moved in after high school and went to the nearby community college. Lydia and Jackson had their own house in town, and Scott and Allison lived right over in the next town, only fifteen minutes away.

 

Stiles sighed and leaned forward, letting his forehead rest against the top of his steering wheel, hands gripping on either side. He knew that someone would sense soon, if they hadn’t already, that he was out here and come out, but he needed to prepare himself before going in.

 

This was it. Derek was leaving him, he just knew it. He hadn’t realized what he had said that night last month until the next morning, when he had awoken to an empty bed, the spot where Derek normally slept cold.

 

He knew Derek was afraid that someone would betray him if they got too close, like Kate had. It had taken Stiles a year to get Derek to admit that he liked him, and he was pleasantly surprised when, upon turning eighteen and–ahem– _cementing_ their relationship, Derek had asked him to go steady.

 

That had been four years ago, and Derek had come so far. He was more open, a little more trusting, and showed his feelings a tad bit more. He was still that dark, brooding, Sourwolf that Stiles had fallen for, but he was….

 

It was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

 

There was a bounce in his step and a frown was no longer permanently etched on his face.

 

He and Derek had talked about their relationship many times, and had both come to an understanding. They both cared for each other a great deal, that much was obvious, but Derek… Derek was keeping Stiles locked from truly having his whole heart. He was afraid… he was just beginning to be happy again, had made a new family, and he didn’t want that to be taken away from him again. Stiles was still young and had his whole life ahead of him, and so they had agreed that they wouldn’t make any definite plans for their future. They’d go where it took them and see what happened.

 

Besides, Derek needed to rebuild his family, not just his pack. Even though his pack technically _was_ his family, he didn’t have an heir… someone to take over being the Alpha after Derek. And Stiles just couldn’t provide that. Derek deserved more… he deserved better.

 

And yet there was no denying that Stiles loved Derek. And Derek felt the same for Stiles, but fear kept him from actually saying anything. Stiles was okay with that; he was willing to wait. So he gathered all his patience and was simply waiting for Derek to make the first move; to say it first.

 

All that had been ruined when Stiles’ brain-to-mouth filter failed him and in a moment of weakness, he had destroyed everything.

 

Closing his eyes, Stiles steeled himself and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Derek’s leather jacket for what was probably the last time. He probably wanted it back, after all. But Stiles was going to have a hard time giving it up.

 

He picked his head up and opened his eyes, grabbing his keys and opening his Jeep’s door with a squeak; she was on her last leg, a fact that Stiles silently mourned.

 

However, the second Stiles’ sneaker hit the ground, everything in the surrounding forest stilled and the lights in the house immediately went dark. Stiles stiffened, instantly on alert, and frowned. He climbed the rest of the way out of the Jeep and slammed the door shut, freezing as he tried to catch any sign of danger.

 

Nothing.

 

Eyes narrowing, he stuffed his keys in the leather jacket and slowly, cautiously, made his way to the front of the house, climbing the porch steps. When he reached the top, he turned around and pressed his back against the door, eyes scanning the dark woods. The moon offered plenty of light, but Stiles still couldn’t see anything. There was no movement.

 

Stiles slipped into the house quietly, locking the door’s several locks behind him and spun around, eyes adjusting to the darker interior.

 

“Derek?” he called softly, and frowned when there was no answer. “Isaac? Erica? Peter? Boyd?” Still no answer. Not a single sound.

 

The hall that Stiles was in was the longest in the house; it ran from the front door all the way to the back door, a simple glass door that overlooked the deck and pool in the spacious backyard. It was through the door that Stiles could make out a faint flicker of light.

 

He frowned again and slowly moved away from the door, creeping down the hall, eyes never leaving the light. As he passed each room, he paused slightly, making sure there wasn’t a threat lurking just inside the doorway.

 

When he reached the glass door, he was surprised to find it open and the pool lights on, lily pads floating innocently on top of the water. The Christmas lights that Stiles had never taken down were lit in an obvious path leading into the woods.

 

“Guys?” he whispered, poking his head out. There was a rustle up ahead and Stiles caught the sound of Erica’s soft laughter.

 

Well consider him officially confused.

 

And a little freaked out.

 

Still wary, Stiles stepped outside and followed the designated path. A few times he was sure one of the others was following him, catching the glow of yellow or blue eyes in his peripheral vision, but when he turned his head to look, there was nothing but darkness.

 

As he followed the path, he realized where it was leading. There was a clearing about a quarter of a mile behind the Hale house where the pack trained and played games.

 

When Stiles rounded the last tree before the clearing, he stopped dead in his tracks.

 

The entire clearing was filled with Christmas lights, setting it in a warm and comforting orange-ish glow. On either side of the clearing stood the wolves, along with Lydia, Allison, and Danny, smiling broadly at him. Stiles met Scott’s eyes and his grin widened, motioning Stiles to keep going. At the other end stood Derek, feet planted shoulder length apart, hands clasped behind his back, and smiling at Stiles. He was wearing dark jeans and dress shirt, his leather jacket ever present.

 

Slowly, suddenly a little nervous and a lot confused, Stiles made his way across. When he reached Derek, he offered a sheepish grin as the pack converged behind him, blocking the way he had come.

 

“Last time I checked, it wasn’t my birthday,” Stiles said, frowning.

 

Derek’s grin increased, but he said nothing.

 

Stiles shifted from foot to foot, waiting for _someone_ to break the silence. As it stretched out into minutes, Stiles’ anger began to rise.

 

“Okay, seriously, what the fuck,” he growled, glaring up at the Alpha. “You ignore me for a month and now you call me out here in the middle of the night and don’t even say anything? This whole thing is stupid and it’s a little creepy and will you just please get this over with because I’m seriously worrying myself so much that I think I’m developing an ulcer and, dude, I’m only twenty-two, that is way to young to be getting those and I’m just tired of worrying about this so just do it already!”

 

He was rambling, Stiles knew. He rambled when he was nervous and he had had just about enough, to be honest. He just wanted Derek to break up with him so that he could go and cry in his room like a girl, but then at least it would be done and he could stop this whole stupid thing.

 

During his rant, Derek’s smile had dropped, and now he had an amused look on his face, his head tilted slightly to the side, calculating. He could probably smell the desperation, sadness, and nervousness rolling off of Stiles as he tried to mask it with a weak glare, but he still said nothing.

 

Stiles huffed angrily. “Look, this is ridiculous and if you’re going to be this way then you can just come get me later when you can actually talk.” He began to turn away to head back as he spoke. “I’m not just gonna stand here and wait for you to-OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”

 

Stiles gaped as Derek kneeled on one knee on the forest floor, offering him a soft smile. He had a small black box in his hands, in which sat a shiny, golden ring that glowed in the moonlight.

 

“Stiles, will you marry me?”

 

Stiles stood stock still, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, eyes wide as he stared at Derek.

 

“You’re kidding, right?” he asked, and the smile immediately dropped from Derek’s face to be replaced by a mixture of fear, despair, and utter devastation. “You… you can’t do this!”

 

Derek’s eyes narrowed, following Stiles as he paced in front of him.

 

“Dammit, Derek!” Stiles cried, pulling at his hair. “You’ve ignored me for a month, _a month_! I’ve been trying to talk you for a _month_ and you’ve blown me off that entire time! I thought I did something wrong! We needed to talk about it and you just… You just spent that entire time avoiding me! I told you I loved you, Derek! You can’t just do that after someone tells you they love you! Fuck, you never even told me you loved me back!”

 

“Well this is me telling you now!” Derek growled, grabbing the sleeve of the jacket and standing up at the same time. He wrapped his fingers around Stiles’ wrist, halting the human’s movements.

 

“No, no you don’t get to do this,” Stiles babbled, refusing to look Derek in the eyes. “You don’t get to-”

 

“Stiles!” Derek yelled, ignoring the way the pack winced at his tone. “I’m sorry, okay! I didn’t say it right away because I was afraid that you’d take it back, okay! And when you didn’t, when you kept trying coming back, I knew! I’ve been afraid that you would leave, that you didn’t _really_ love me, but when I realized that you do, I knew that you weren’t going to leave me, so I planned this! I love you, Genim Stilinski, okay? I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you!”

 

Stiles stood frozen to the spot, eyes searching Derek’s. They were narrowed, but Stiles could see the raw emotion in them. He may not have been a werewolf, but he could practically feel the fear radiating from Derek; fear that he had made a terrible mistake and he was going to end up like before.

 

“Why the hell have you been avoiding me?” he asked instead.

 

Derek was silent for a moment before he answered. “I was afraid that I’d lose my nerve or that I’d just do it the next time I saw you.” He ducked his head slightly. “I wanted it to be special…” he murmured softly. “Something that you’d remember for the rest of your life.”

 

Stiles could practically hear the rest of the pack holding their breath. Finally he sighed, twisting his wrist out of Derek’s grasp and taking his hand instead. Derek looked at him through his eyelashes.

 

“It didn’t have to be special,” he whispered, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss against the werewolf’s lips. “I’d remember this moment forever no matter what.” He leaned his forehead against Derek’s.

 

“Does that mean you say yes?” Derek asked after a moment, hope lacing his voice and a twitch on the corner of his lips.

 

“Just put the freaking ring on my finger, Sourwolf.”

 

Derek’s grin was blinding as he slipped the cool metal onto the Stiles’ left ring finger.

 

Behind them, the pack let out a collective cheer and converged on the two. Scott ruffled his hair, Peter slapped the two on their backs, and Isaac, Danny, and Allison gathered them in a giant group hug. Lydia went on and on about how she planned the whole thing and how Stiles owed her big time after the way her treated her and Jackson looked like he’d rather be anywhere else, but he gently squeezed Stiles shoulder on congratulations. Erica and Boyd, holding hands, had begun a rendition of “Stiles and Derek, sitting in a tree.”

 

Stiles’ hand never left Derek’s.

 

* * *

 

 

Six months, three supernatural fights, and countless arguments (one of which came dangerously close to Stiles calling off the wedding-but that’s a story for another time) later, Stiles found himself grinning like an idiot as Derek stepped out of bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Derek caught his eye and returned the smile, striding over to the bed where Stiles lay on his stomach, sheets tangled around his legs and arms wrapped around a pillow, and leaned down to leisurely capture his mouth with his own.

 

It was the last full day of their “honeymoon.” Being part of a pack meant that going away for a honeymoon was out of the question, so everyone agreed that Stiles and Derek would get the Hale house to themselves for a whole week. The others would spend their time with either Lydia and Jackson or Scott and Allison. The latter were more than happy, what with their three month old daughter to take care of; they were grateful for the help.

 

“’Morning,” Derek murmured when he pulled away, touching their foreheads together.

 

Stiles hummed happily, closing his eyes as Derek’s hand came up to rub the back of his neck.

 

“Do you want me to make breakfast?” Derek asked after a while.

 

“You wanna know what I think?” Stiles responded, shifting to lay on his back and flashing his new husband a wicked grin.

 

Derek blinked once, sitting up straight, head tilted to the side.

 

“I think that the werepuppies are gone till tomorrow, which means that we have the whole house to ourselves for at least another twenty-four hours, and I’ve got this incredible _itch_ in my lower back…”

 

Derek smirked, leaning forward to crawl on the bed and tower over Stiles, eyes flashing. He bent his head and kissed Stiles heatedly, breaking for air after a long moment.

 

“Let’s see if we can’t _take care_ of that for you,” he rumbled.

 

Stiles’ gave Derek a smirk of his own as he reached up with his right hand, wrapping his fingers around the back of Derek’s neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. Derek easily complied, and with his left hand, he sought out Stiles’ own. Their fingers threaded together, rings giving off a small _clink_ as they met.

 

Neither stopped their administrations, but they both smiled at the soft sound.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf fic! The idea wouldn't leave me alone and I just love future fics where Stiles and Derek are in an established relationship. I just had to write it! It probably sucks, but IDGAF, so....


End file.
